


蜜桃派

by jenojea



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M, 星娜, 诺民
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojea/pseuds/jenojea
Summary: 一个莫名其妙的产物，我自己都不知道在写啥，就是想看换妻play而已，很柴的肉，各位凑合吃
Relationships: LEE JENO/NA JEAMIN, PARK JISUNG/NA JEAMIN
Kudos: 15





	蜜桃派

**Author's Note:**

> 一个莫名其妙的产物，我自己都不知道在写啥，就是想看换妻play而已，很柴的肉，各位凑合吃

换妻play我真的可以

朴志晟带着怒意地看着床上两具交缠的躯体，他的女朋友正在别人身下承欢，而他却什么都做不了

“志晟......”

他的娜娜双眼含泪地望向他，却被身后的李帝努霸道地按到床上，李帝努两只大手揉搓着娜娜胸前的一双小奶子

“和我做的时候就不要看别人”

李帝努握着娜娜的细腰，用力地顶到最里面，龟头一下下磨着身下人的敏感点。李帝努抬头，看着朴志晟握紧的双拳，邪笑着在娜娜耳边开口

“娜娜，你的小男朋友不高兴了怎么办？嗯？”

李帝努的手伸进娜娜的嘴里，捉住她的舌头玩弄着。娜娜泪眼朦胧地摇着头，被身后加快的速度顶到跪不住。李帝努一巴掌拍到娜娜的屁股上，在白皙的肌肤上留下一个掌印

“乖孩子，去给你的小男友口出来”

娜娜被李帝努顶着往前爬，来到床边，一双大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着朴志晟，张开小嘴默默地拉下朴志晟的牛仔裤拉链。内裤一被拉下，已经硬起的东西就打在了娜娜的脸上，娜娜有些委屈地把面前的大东西含进去，有些生涩地在龟头上舔吻着

身后的力量明显地加大了，感受着身后明显与平时不同的尺寸，娜娜迷迷糊糊地想着，她这个姐夫什么都好，就是在床上总爱欺负人。这就是姐姐为什么这么喜欢他的原因吧

朴志晟射在了娜娜脸上，白浊顺着脸颊往下滑，弄花了整张小脸。李帝努看着面前的女孩沉迷的模样轻笑着，把朴志晟射到她脸上的东西都刮进了娜娜的嘴里，哄骗般的在人耳边说道

“乖，都吃下去”

被身后的东西撞的魂飞魄散的娜娜管不了这么多，迷迷糊糊地张开了嘴，任凭李帝努把精液都喂进自己嘴里

李帝努的技术比朴志晟的好不少，比起朴志晟在自己身体里横冲直撞，李帝努就是一个劲儿地往人敏感点上顶，让整个人全身心地臣服于他。

娜娜的下体被李帝努的动作带出一点精液，阴蒂被撞的通红，粉色的阴唇混着白色的精液费力地吞吃着紫红色的东西显得格外淫靡。阴道被李帝努的东西塞的满满的，体内的大东西在敏感点上一阵碾压，娜娜爽地混身抽搐，哭着喊着朴志晟的名字

罗渽敏看着妹妹失神的样子，踩着高跟鞋从门边走进了，瞪了李帝努一眼，后者便老老实实地慢了下来，娜娜吸了吸鼻子

“姐姐......”

罗渽敏笑了，上前吻住娜娜的眼睛

“乖，把眼睛闭上”

罗渽敏踢掉两只高跟鞋，爬到床上去，回头把还在床边愣站着的朴志晟拉上了床，朴志晟被迫跪在罗渽敏的腿间。kingsize的大床容下四个人绰绰有余。罗渽敏双手环着朴志晟的脖子把人拉到自己脸旁，贴近朴志晟耳边

“我不会跟你做，但是我要讨点利息”

她不屑于动自己最爱的妹妹的心上人，但是至少现在这个情况，她需要讨点利息回来

罗渽敏对着朴志晟张开腿，漏出黑色丝袜下的丁字裤，罗渽敏伸手脱掉了丝袜和内裤，解开自己的衬衫，把内衣脱掉，漏出一双丰满的胸部。和娜娜的小巧精致不一样，罗渽敏的乳房稍稍大些，李帝努倒是挺喜欢，至少乳交的时候也够爽

罗渽敏拉着朴志晟的手来到因为做爱变得红润成熟的阴唇上

“插进去，把我弄到高潮”

朴志晟咬咬牙，看着面前和娜娜极其相似的脸，闭上眼就送了两只手指进去

罗渽敏的内里很容易地就接纳了两只手指，内壁紧紧吸附着朴志晟的手指，朴志晟按照之前和娜娜做的经历，在内壁上寻找着罗渽敏的敏感点。罗渽敏的敏感点不深，朴志晟按上去的时候，罗渽敏身子抖了一下

“呃嗯……”

隐忍的呻吟在朴志晟耳边响起，朴志晟的额头冒了些汗。罗渽敏轻笑了一声，环住朴志晟的脖子

“这就不行了，嗯？”

这一对情侣调戏起人来还真像。朴志晟咬牙，报复性的在罗渽敏敏感点上一碾，逼出罗渽敏一阵呻吟

“呃啊啊......”

罗渽敏喘着气，把朴志晟按到自己胸口，朴志晟被捂得有些喘不过气

“舔舔他......”

朴志晟赌气似的咬上罗渽敏的乳尖，留下一个通红的牙印。手上动作不停，不断地戳刺着罗渽敏的敏感点。连连不断的快感从下体涌上来，罗渽敏仰起头，双腿夹紧了朴志晟的腰

娜娜看着自己男朋友骨节分明的手指插在自己姐姐体内，眼泪一下子就涌了出来。李帝努环着娜娜的腰，用手拂去娜娜的眼泪，吻着人的耳垂

“不是你先来找我的吗”

恶魔的低语一般在娜娜耳边响起，娜娜泪眼朦胧地摇了摇头。她和朴志晟在一起之后做爱的次数也不少，但是每一次朴志晟没满足的时候她就受不住了，她不忍心自家男友憋着，也不想人找别的女人，就过来找姐夫问他和姐姐平时做爱的技巧，谁知道......

想到这，娜娜的眼泪又忍不住了

“放心，渽敏不会动那个臭小子，你就乖乖伺候我就行”

李帝努邪笑着看着娜娜，就着连着的姿势把人转了个身，肉棒顶着内壁转了一圈，娜娜抽搐着又流下了一滩淫液。李帝努把自己埋进娜娜的脖子里，啃咬着她的锁骨，下身更加用力地把自己往人身子里送，一下一下撞着花心，娜娜哭着想推开李帝努

身后姐姐的呻吟声一直在耳边回荡着，娜娜迷迷糊糊地想着，朴志晟是不是已经操进去了，他会不会离开自己，一想到这里，心里就涌上来无限恐惧

“姐夫......求求你......”

李帝努的动作一顿，轻轻叹了口气，把人转过去面对着朴志晟和罗渽敏，握着娜娜的腰打桩一般抽送着

罗渽敏的眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾，她快高潮了，朴志晟抽动手指的速度越来越快，李帝努看着，握紧了娜娜的腰，也快到达顶峰，速度越来越快，囊袋拍在娜娜的臀上，穴口的精液被带出来又重重的插回去

娜娜和罗渽敏一起潮吹了。罗渽敏的水染湿了床单，李帝努咬着牙把自己从娜娜的身子里抽出来射在了外面。娜娜已经累到不行，双眼哭得有些红肿，朴志晟用床单擦了擦手，小心翼翼的把娜娜抱起来去清洗。李帝努一下子变成了一只萨摩耶，抱着罗渽敏撒着娇，罗渽敏挑了挑眉，把李帝努按到床上，湿润的穴口蹭着李帝努刚刚射完还半硬着的东西，把人蹭硬了便无情地起身去了卫生间，留下欲求不满的李帝努独自哭唧唧了

娜娜一直睡到第二天中午才醒，看着扑倒自己怀里的小女友，朴志晟又生气又心疼，到底还是自己没有给她足够的安全感吧，但是利息还是要讨的，朴志晟勾起一个笑，看着在自己怀里黏黏糊糊撒娇的娜娜

“喜欢和李帝努一起做？嗯？我没有满足你？”

“我没有......”

“去床上，把腿分开”

朴志晟你个混蛋，娜娜浑身无力地躺在床上，咬牙切齿地想着


End file.
